


【丧病脑洞系列/叉铁】酒吧系列

by shengluo01



Series: 丧病脑洞系列 [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: 之所以是系列，虽然这一波他们干完了但是介于我word里的warning预警，想写的梗还没有写出来。这几天叉铁有点上头感觉这种雇佣兵X阔佬的设定特别有韵味。铁铁人设偏钢1里的MCU，叉骨人设队二+部分私设。九头蛇的身份还没被暴露，就打个炮。反正对他们两个来说见面了也就只是干。真的看着word里的一排梗，写出来的就只有骑乘，想哭呜呜





	【丧病脑洞系列/叉铁】酒吧系列

Rumlow没想过他会在酒吧遇到Stark，Tony Stark，这个他上午刚肏过一番的阔佬。  
“呦。”竖着大背头的黑发男人眨着焦糖色的眸子对Rumlow举杯，他仍旧穿着那套Rumlow眼熟的衬衫，连衣着都没变过。这么想着，Rumlow的手自然而然揉捏起那浑圆挺翘的屁股。嘴唇也不安分地隔着衬衫咬住Stark的乳尖舔弄。湿答答的布料黏在胸膛上，这感觉十分怪异。Rumlow的动作让他有一种体内含着的液体又要溢出的假象——也不算假象，毕竟Rumlow灌满了他的肚子，那些子弹的威力不容小觑。Rumlow灵巧的手指已经钻进他的西装裤，介于今早那场不在计划中的性爱，那条被他还有Rumlow精液润湿的内裤已经湿得没有办法穿上。所幸高档的深色西装裤可以完美遮盖一切痕迹，何况屁股里夹着男人的精液完美得体完成了一场产品的洽谈协议，这是种很新鲜的体验。他的老二硬得发疼，不得不交换好几次坐姿才能掩盖他的胯部。这样交叠双腿的姿势令Rumlow射在他体内的液体缓缓流出。他紧绷着身体，直到洽谈协议的结束。  
在贾维斯打听到Rumlow的行踪，他实在没忍住往自己的屁股里塞了一个跳蛋堵住那些渗出的液体。跳蛋会让他变得更敏感，而他并不在意。  
Rumlow的右手摸到的是一个湿滑黏腻的屁股，他的食指中指并拢探入还处在红肿开合状态的肛穴，细微的震动让他了然。Stark既然能够被他按在厕所隔间肏弄，那么他往自己的屁股里放一个跳蛋也不是件值得惊讶的事。他的手指粗鲁地进入那个饥渴狭窄的洞穴，摸到他黏腻的液体时他屈起指尖用扁平的指甲刮蹭那些敏感的媚肉。Stark并不吝啬他的呻吟。Rumlow想，在场所有男人的老二都会为Stark这个比纽约最顶级妓女还要浪荡的呻吟声勃起，他们会拉开裤链掏出老二塞满纽约富豪上面和下面的两个洞，让他成为整个酒吧专用的肉便器——也许他喜欢这样。  
他咬住斯塔克的耳廓，一只手模仿性交的姿势在对方后穴里抽插。Tony很快就瘫软成一团，任由Rumlow把他的裤子褪到膝弯。在大庭广众下交媾，羞耻感和愉悦让他的阴茎兴奋不已，Rumlow的双手掰开他的屁股，露出那个不停往外吐着白色液体的后穴。他的手撑在对方肩上，这位置正好把自己胸前那被又捏又掐的乳尖送进对方的嘴里。Rumlow的手粗鲁地扯开他的衬衫，崩掉的扣子在地上弹跳了几下很快混进人群消失得无影无踪，嘴里发出呜咽的男人还有余力控诉他：“你毁了我一件衬衫，Rumlow。”随后被两根手指缓慢撑开内壁的感受忆起上午他是怎么被一根强有力的家伙肏弄的场景，那颗震动的跳蛋完全没帮上忙，只让他更加空虚。Rumlow抬头，他胸前反应堆的浅蓝色光明让对方的脸色多了几分恐怖片特效的感觉，咧开的嘴角更为这画面添上几分惊悚。很快，Tony就没心思去想这些有的没的。Rumlow随意给自己硬得发疼的老二撸了两下，就着姿势一下插进那个不停流水的地方，肥厚的龟头蹭过Tony的前列腺，那颗原本就在他体内肆虐的跳蛋被他顶到了更里面，这样的深度让Tony恐惧。他不由自主地扭摆起自己价值千亿的屁股，Rumlow被里面湿滑柔软的软肉夹得舒服，Stark前列腺位置比Rumlow肏过的其他男人还要深，他猛地插了几回合次次对准那个不断渗出体液的一点。Stark的手抵着他的肩，那点拒绝的力量就和小猫抓挠似的，他不费力就能把阔佬的屁股塞得满满当当。Tony Stark的阴茎抵在他的小腹上，有一些白浊的液体溅在了Rumlow的黑色皮革上，他闻到那股子味道，单手托起阔佬的屁股好以整暇地靠在皮质沙发上，“Stark，这衣服算我肏你的报酬怎么样。”  
“唔——”紧绷的大腿在这样的姿势下变得酸胀，在Rumlow松手后他撑不住跌坐在对方胯间。埋在体内的性器又被他的屁股吞进一节，他大口大口地喘着气，Rumlow的手指还在他肛穴附近的褶皱打转。他泄愤地咬住对方的皮革，又呸呸呸地啐了几口。Rumlow的皮革上一股硝烟和廉价的烟草味，呛得他眼角泛泪。Rumlow的手扳过他的头，凑过去吮住那双艳红的唇瓣，他的舌头撬开对方的牙关长驱直入寻找胜利的甜蜜果实，眼角发红的男人很快在强烈的攻势下丢盔弃甲，他张开嘴，顺服地迎接Rumlow的侵略。  
“你咬得真紧，告诉我，Stark，你含着我的东西去见过多少人？”他开始摆动腰胯，发狠地干着Tony Stark。被干得的那个人觉得自己就是一艘顺着浪潮浮浮沉沉的小船，没有任何工具能够助他离开这个名为快感的漩涡。他抵在Rumlow肩膀的手不知不觉地勾住了对方的脖颈，润滑剂和先前对方射在他体内的精液沿着腿根流下，弄得他大腿一片狼藉。Rumlow发狠地扇打那个丰腴屁股，惹来那双深褐色大眼睛惊怒交加的瞪视。被盯着的雇佣兵的手指更用力地掐住他的腰臀，指尖陷进了那层白色的皮肤，圆润的臀辦被搓揉成其他形状，那个全纽约最棒的屁股随着他击打的节奏收缩挤压他的阴茎。Stark的阴茎直挺挺戳刺他的腹部，他挥开对方自我抚慰的手变换姿势把黑发小个子男人压在沙发上一把拽下对方的裤子，他把对方一条腿架到肩上，用力蹂躏着那些绞紧他的肠壁。抽插带出来的软肉因为那颗跳蛋颤巍巍地缩了回去，他用力肏了他十来回，不间断戳刺碾过他敏感发痒的那一点。剧烈的快感让Tony的阴茎抖动着射出一波液体，Rumlow在他射出第一波液体时就伸手握住了他的阴茎。他的手掌沿着凹凸不平的柱身上下滑动，拇指在对方马眼上搓弄着。常年持枪的虎口和手指上都是老茧，那些茧子摩擦最敏感的龟头带来的愉悦足以令Tony为此再射个几回。可Rumlow手封住了他的铃口，堵住了他释放的唯一渠道。他在高潮的浪峰尖叫又在无法释放的深渊里啜泣。他不在意自己喊的声音有多响，是否会吸引到其他人，他不在乎，这一刻不论是谁来打扰他体验快感他都会送对方一句：“见鬼去吧！”他什么都不想，他只想射精。  
“回答我，Stark。”Rumlow的声音就像恶魔的低语，Tony努力摆动身体试图离开Rumlow罪恶的手，可他的腰肢被恶狠狠固定在那个凶器上，巨大的龟头在他小腹上顶出一个明显的凸起，Rumlow另只空闲的手按压着他的腹部。前后猛烈夹攻让他尖叫着回答了对方提问：“我见过，我见过……呜。”在Rumlow摸到他裤兜里的遥控器又加强了震动模式后，Tony几乎是语无伦次地达到了他的干高潮。  
Rumlow一直等到Tony过掉这一轮射精的冲动后才放开钳制他下体的手。他的巨屌又恢复成之前的频率狠命肏着那个流水的屁股，还在高潮余韵下的身体承受不住这样激烈的快感。性器胀大到发紫的地步，可他没有办法射出任何东西。Rumlow恶意拉扯那个紧贴在他股间的电线，同时又打开遥控器上的高频震动。Tony张大嘴，他感觉自己快要在这漩涡里窒息了。他的性器疯狂抖动渗出的前列腺液体让他的下体毛发变得湿漉漉的。早前Rumlow留存在他体内的精液变成白色的泡沫，每一次抽插都能带出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。  
“Stark，你真是我见过最棒的妓女。”Rumlow咬着他的喉结，留下许多即使是高领衬衫也挡不住的痕迹。项颈，锁骨，肩膀，都是Rumlow 进攻的目标。Tony沙哑地阻止他：“会被看到……”Rumlow用手圈住对方老二撸动着，他那堪称绝妙的手活再次把躺在他身上的亿万富翁送进漩涡的中心，“你喜欢被人知道，婊子。”他在他耳边低声细语，手上加重力道的同时又开启跳蛋的电流模式。Tony Stark在他身下扭动像条濒死的蛇，那双焦糖色的眸子上翻，达到极限的身体在连绵不断的快感中痉挛，生理性的泪水渗出滴落，他那天才的大脑深陷泥泞。这次Rumlow没有抑制他的高潮。在又一个深插后，Tony高潮了，他射出一波又一波浑浊的液体，直到他的小腹酸胀性器再也射不出东西。  
埋在他屁股里的巨根有逐渐变大的趋势，Tony惊慌失措地发出呜咽：“不……不行了……”他讨好地收缩自己的屁股，试图榨出Rumlow的第一波液体。雇佣兵为突然紧致的穴道暗骂了两声脏话，他把阔佬的另一条腿也架到自己肩上，让对方维持双腿大开的姿势被他狠狠肏干。Stark身体的柔韧性满足Rumlow的性幻想，他压着纽约富豪的大腿，将对方的身体对折到底线，Tony迎着反应堆蔚蓝的光芒可以看到Rumlow的老二是怎么进入他的身体，将他一寸寸打开。他在人声鼎沸的酒吧里和神盾局的雇佣兵做爱，被对方干到神志不清叫喊的地步。那些隐匿的人群中一定有人藏着摄像机，他们会拍下他高潮时的神色，将那些照片卖给各大报社，第二天的头版头条一定被Tony Stark的隐秘情史给占据——他就一阵发颤，屁股也夹得更紧。  
“你想让人知道伟大的Tony Stark有一个饥渴的屁股，你会想象他们对着你的裸照打手枪吗？哦我忘了你需要的是精液。”Rumlow的手放在Tony的小腹上，掌心下的皮肤起伏，就像有一个新生命被孕育着——“Stark，他们能够满足你吗？”他的肉棒再次抵上Tony的前列腺，肥厚的龟头不断顶撞着那薄弱的一点，“他们知道你是一个不被男人内射就无法满足的骚货吗？”  
男人下流的话语让Tony有一种被许多男人轮流肏干内射的错觉，已经没什么东西可射的性器发着抖，先前喝下的饮料经过剧烈的运动转换成了男人的生理冲动。他被干得晕乎乎的头脑在意识到这一次冲动并不是由于射精造成的时候Rumlow的龟头已经抵在他那一点上反复碾磨。这不行——  
他推拒Rumlow的手臂，咬着唇呢喃地发出请求：“我想去厕所。”  
Rumlow倒没在这事上难为他，已经做好准备会被男人狠狠折腾一番的Tony松了口气。不过Rumlow没有拔出他的性器只随手拎过他的西装缠在他的腰上遮住大腿根里的风光。好在酒吧里这种寻求性爱的男女多得是，只是从沙发到厕所间的这段距离，因为双腿被抱着大开，全身的重力都压在那根插在他屁股里的凶器上，这让Tony有一种自己要被劈开的错觉。Rumlow一路把他抱到厕所隔间，让他跪趴在马桶上。他的膀胱胀得发疼，仅剩的自尊还是不想在Rumlow面前排泄。对此，雇佣兵嗤笑一声：“你还有哪个地方是我没看过？”  
他想用讥讽的语气武装自己。可Rumlow随即的动作把他的讽刺声掐在了咽喉中。男人用宽大的手掌强硬分开他的臀辦拉出那个被体液和润滑剂包裹的跳蛋，快感达到临界值他几乎都忘了他的屁股里还有这么一个东西。Rumlow粗壮的大手抚弄着他的屁股，又一路下滑插进他的双腿间揉搓会阴和阴囊的交接位置。他不知道Rumlow的打算，未知让他紧绷肌肉，空虚的后穴一缩一放，吐出更多黏稠的体液。Rumlow拽下他那条白色的衬衫，叼住他的后颈软肉细细咬着，那根尺寸惊人的巨屌在他的股缝里摩擦，迟迟不肯进入空虚的穴道。雇佣兵咬着他的肩胛骨，又沿着蝴蝶线一路咬到他的腰窝。在他忍不住摇晃屁股去迎合那该死的老二时，Rumlow的左手突然包住他的老二。突如其然的刺激瞬间让他的精关失守，淡黄色的液体落在便池里。哗啦啦的水流声响起，掩盖了阴茎进入的噗哧声。他被干得摇摇晃晃几乎撑不住自己，Rumlow“啧”了一声，一手搂着他的腰肢硬生生把他按在他的凶器上。  
他浑浑噩噩的脑袋已经失去了意识，他觉得自己就像是Rumlow专用的飞机杯，任由他发泄欲望。等到Rumlow终于射在他的屁股里，他只能发出小兽一样的呜咽声，顺服地让Rumlow灌满他的屁股。


End file.
